


【艾利】偶像？家教！

by Limmmm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limmmm/pseuds/Limmmm
Summary: 阴差阳错的考试失利，艾伦却因此收获了自己从小的心仪恋人——利威尔。为了能与利威尔在一起，艾伦努力学习，终于……
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 13





	【艾利】偶像？家教！

“身为一位教师。”艾伦笑着把手绕到脑后握住利威尔的手腕拿到身前，倾身往下压，同时紧紧地握住利威尔的两只手腕压在头顶。利威尔的手腕脚踝都细，艾伦都能一只手握住两只。  
“这么着急么？衣服还没脱呢。”利威尔看着艾伦道。  
“我着急？”艾伦低下头亲了利威尔一口，软绵绵的触感让他留恋，“是谁先勾引谁的？”  
“别贫了，”利威尔抬腿碰了下艾伦的大腿，“快脱，我热。”  
艾伦笑了笑，一条腿跪在沙发上，一只脚踩在地上，开始给利威尔脱衣服。说实话他也等不及了，自己梦寐以求的人就这么躺在自己面前等着被自己干，要知道艾伦十八岁，正值年轻，这样的画面光是想象一下都够刺激的了，更何况成为现实呢。  
艾伦解开第二颗扣子的时候就感觉不对劲，“里面的衬衫呢？……”他微皱着眉头停顿下来思考了一瞬间。然而就是这一瞬间，利威尔把手伸过去开始快速地解开扣子。  
“等……”  
利威尔以极快的速度解开了所有的扣子，根本来不及反应，赤裸的身体就这么呈现在艾伦面前。  
“惊喜么。”表面上是一个疑问句利威尔却以一种肯定的语气说了出来。  
“惊……惊喜……”艾伦瞪大了眼睛看着利威尔的身体。  
“本来想我自己脱给你看的，谁知道你直接压过来了。”利威尔把胳膊抽出了衣服，“你这空调开得真足，一点都不冷。”  
艾伦看着利威尔的身体，仿佛在欣赏一个作品。利威尔虽然体型小看起来很瘦弱，腹肌却饱满得恰到好处，总而言之就是肉都长到了该长的地方，比如屁股。  
几乎是在数秒之内，艾伦的性器就硬了起来。他脱掉自己的衣服还有利威尔和他的裤子，包括内裤。利威尔这才第一次看到艾伦的性器，不管是长短还是粗细都是男人所羡慕的，相比之下自己的就略微逊色一些了，不过也还行。  
“喂，第一次就在这儿吗？”利威尔问。  
“您不喜欢吗？”艾伦反问道。艾伦家的沙发其实感觉和床差不多，除了能窄一点。不过两个人做地方够用了。  
“还不赖。”利威尔一边说着眼神一边在艾伦的身上游荡，果然是年轻人啊。艾伦的肩膀比较宽，身上的肌肉恰到好处，不是很瘦弱，也不是强壮得让人震惊。透露出少年年轻的气息。往下看去，相对于利威尔轮廓较浅的腹肌线条和精壮的腰身，以及……  
绝对能把利威尔干得欲仙欲死的性器。  
“起码你没打野战。”利威尔收回眼神，说道。  
艾伦把嘴凑到利威尔耳朵旁，一边哈气一边说，“看起来您很期待？放心，以后会有的。”  
“滚蛋……”利威尔的身体控制不住地轻颤，耳朵红得要命，说出的话都伴随着微微的喘息。  
艾伦又去到利威尔的脖颈旁，焉地停住了，抬眼看了看利威尔，好像在征求他的意见。  
“没事的，我戴围巾就好了……”利威尔轻声说，“你是上面的啊，怎么想就怎么来吧……”  
艾伦闻言便低下头用嘴吮吸利威尔脖颈的皮肤。利威尔肤白皮也薄，艾伦稍微一用力，那块皮肤就泛了红。看着自己的恋人身上留下了自己弄的痕迹，艾伦内心的占有欲得到了满足。  
但是远远不够。  
“嗯……”利威尔轻吟出声，自己的乳头被艾伦含在嘴里嘬着，舌尖顶弄着乳尖，另一边的乳头被艾伦用手指揉捏着，两边截然不同的感觉轮番刺激着利威尔。“啊，啊啊！……”忽然，他惊叫出声，自己的性器被艾伦的膝盖碾磨着，力道恰好不至于让他疼痛，微扬的性器感受到了刺激，迅速硬了起来。顶端开始分泌透明的液体。  
艾伦的右手终于停止蹂躏利威尔的乳尖，看那乳尖已经嫣红挺立着，艾伦忍不住凑上去亲了一口。然后，手指来到利威尔的后穴处。  
“你……用过这里吗？”艾伦问，用手指轻轻碰了碰利威尔的后穴。后穴处的肌肉迅速收缩了一下。  
“没有。我是第一次。”利威尔的心里突然有点发慌，曾经在地下街的时候他也看到过男人之间的性事，但还是心里有点害怕。记得有一次他在酒吧喝醉了，跌跌撞撞地出来的时候天已经黑了，被几个街边的小混混堵在了胡同里差点就被强奸了，幸好法兰和伊莎贝尔及时赶到救了他。  
在地下街能够保持着贞操，利威尔不禁觉得自己还真是既厉害又幸运。  
“这样啊。”艾伦用一根手指缓缓探入，他能感受到穴内在排斥异物的侵入，毕竟是第一次嘛。他轻轻扭转手指，同时看着利威尔的表情。利威尔一开始眉头紧皱着，手也紧紧地抓着底下的衣服，不过一会儿之后，眉头便逐渐舒展了。  
“应该是适应了……”艾伦心想，又伸入了一根手指，这次的探入比上一根轻松了一些，两根手指在利威尔的后穴里抽插着。  
“还好吗？”艾伦看着利威尔努力适应的样子觉得又可爱又想笑，“没事吧？”他问。  
“应该没事……嗯……你进来吧……”利威尔说，“我痛了会告诉你的。”  
艾伦笑了笑，随即抽出手指，把自己的性器抵在后穴处，“要进来了喔。”说罢，他把着自己的性器往里推送，后穴内壁的褶皱随着性器的深入而被撑开。  
利威尔咬着牙努力适应。  
几次缓慢的来回抽插之后，艾伦能感觉到进出变得流畅了不少。“唔……快点……”利威尔的双腿不自觉地磨蹭着艾伦，艾伦见状，直接把利威尔的双腿举过扛在肩上。  
“我从来没有顶撞过老师呢……”  
艾伦早就忍不了了，他瞬间加快了速度。粗大的性器不断进出着，每一次抽插都是只留下龟头的前一小截，然后迅速整根顶入。每当比后穴口要粗不知几倍的龟头没入窄小的后穴里时，艾伦就感觉到血脉喷张。  
“您这里还真是紧啊……”不仅是紧，后穴内的温度和不断收缩的穴肉都在侍弄着肉棒，仿佛只要一刻没有侍弄好下一秒肉棒就会离开。  
“嗯……就是那儿！……啊啊……”利威尔的腰不禁向上弓起，后穴内深处的敏感点被艾伦所碾过，这种舒爽是自慰根本比不了的。  
“啊，这里啊……”艾伦在那一处突出的点上反复摩擦，这显然给利威尔带来了极大的舒爽，只见他的手紧紧抓着衣服，骨节泛白，小幅度扭动着腰部，而穴内的嫩肉更是不断蠕动着。  
“噫……啊啊！太，太快了……慢点，嗯啊……”艾伦恢复了之前的速度后，利威尔一下子有点适应不过来，他眼角含泪，眼眶微红，“会坏掉的……”  
“怎么会坏掉呢？”艾伦轻笑，“是因为他也说了会坏掉吗？”  
“呃啊……他？……”利威尔被顶撞得连话都说不完整，根本无法思考艾伦的问题。  
“您忘了吗？”艾伦把利威尔的双腿放下来，然后用手托着利威尔的后背，把他抱了起来，坐在沙发上。  
突如其来体位的变化让利威尔清醒了一点。艾伦的肉棒在此刻是插在利威尔体内但是没有动。利威尔低下头想了想，忽然像是意识到了什么，“你！……你看出来了？”  
“我自己放的书，有变化我怎么可能看不出来啊？”艾伦说着用手摸了摸利威尔的头，不禁觉得利威尔在某些方面还真是傻得可爱，“您忘了把页给折回去了吧？”说完，艾伦忍不住笑了几声。  
“混蛋……你早都知道了啊……”感觉自己好像被玩弄了一样，利威尔使劲用手掐了下艾伦的乳头。  
“啊疼，我错了……”艾伦还是想笑，“因为您并没有跟我说什么，所以我猜您并不反感同性，所以我才敢对您表白的。”艾伦顿了顿，“不过啊……那本小说里的做爱的情节您也看了吧？”  
利威尔的脸几乎在一瞬间就红透了，“……”  
“我记得没错的话，他们也是我们现在这个体位吧？老师，光看小说怎么行呢……”艾伦用手托着利威尔的臀肉缓缓向上抬起。  
“你，你要干嘛？！”现在主动权完全在对方手中，利威尔毫无反抗之力。  
“实践出真知啊。”说罢，利威尔的小穴几乎快要与艾伦的性器分离，然后艾伦便松手。粗大的性器在一瞬间以极快的速度整根没入利威尔的后穴中，穴肉一阵痉挛。  
“啊啊！！……混蛋……”利威尔仰起头，强烈的快感不断袭向他。泪水再也绷不住，簌簌地流出来，灰蓝色的眸子变成了水蓝色，利威尔抬眼看着艾伦，殊不知这样只会让艾伦更觉得他是欠操了。  
“啊啊……”穴肉的收缩让艾伦都不禁喘息起来，实在太舒服了，“怎么样利威尔？很刺激吧……要不您自己来？”  
利威尔不知所措地点了点头，用手撑着艾伦的肩膀开始上下运动。艾伦看着利威尔的肉棒在微微发着颤，好像马上就要射了。  
艾伦用手指堵住利威尔性器前端，“没有我的允许请不要射哦，利威尔老师……”他凑近利威尔的脸，吻去利威尔眼旁的泪水。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……”利威尔正专心地上下律动，速度逐渐加快，甚至没有意识到艾伦的动作，说出口的不知是因为快感还是对艾伦的回复。  
快感慢慢累积，利威尔这才发现自己的出口被艾伦堵住了，他难受地摇了摇头，“呜……艾伦……别这样……”精液被堵在里面，想发泄却又发泄不了，利威尔从来没这么难受过，他憋红了脸，泪眼汪汪地看向艾伦，“让我射吧艾伦……求你了……”  
艾伦喘息了几声，想恶趣味地让利威尔等到和他一起射，但看着利威尔的样子真是有点不忍心，只得柔声安慰道“乖，马上，再快点……”  
利威尔全身都在不断轻颤，他把下身的速度又加快了些，前列腺和内壁的敏感点被不断摩擦过的感觉让他爽的无法用语言形容，快感甚至盖过了前面肉棒涨乎乎的痛感。  
“啊啊……”艾伦能感觉到快要高潮了，“舒服么利威尔？……”  
“舒，啊……舒服……啊啊……”  
“可以射在里面吗？”  
“想射就射吧……嗯啊……”  
艾伦松开了手，一瞬间利威尔的精液就喷射出来，射在艾伦的胸口上。同时，后穴中也往外溢出了精液。  
两个人都闭着眼睛喘息平复着。  
艾伦托着利威尔向上把自己的性器拔出来，然后让利威尔跨坐在他腿上面朝着他，抽了几张手纸把精液擦干净后，艾伦的手缓慢地抚摸着利威尔的脑后，利威尔顺势靠在艾伦的胸口上，呼吸慢慢变得均匀。  
“利威尔？……”艾伦轻轻呼唤一声。  
“嗯……”利威尔像是半梦半醒一样，“怎么了？”  
“您这衣服还能要吗？”  
利威尔突然就清醒了，他猛地转头一看，自己的衣服已经面目全非，混合了各种液体。  
“给我洗。”利威尔说着，用拳头锤了下艾伦的胸口。  
“遵命。”艾伦笑着亲了下利威尔的嘴唇。  
“我想洗澡。”利威尔说，“得清理一下吧……”他转头看向自己的后穴处，一塌糊涂。精液还在往外滴落。  
“嗯。”艾伦托着利威尔的臀肉抱起了他，向浴室走去。


End file.
